Elaine Returns
by Mr.Marr
Summary: Elaine Boyack unexpectedly returns and it turns out that she is the new head care worker. Like before, everyone finds her annoying and wants her out. Can anyone, like Tracy, find a way to get her out of Elm Tree? It's up to Tracy cause she's the chief scheme queen.


**I wrote this on the 11th/12th February 2012. I think it's good.**

Mike Milligan was in the office sorting out files. He told Gina, "Gina we're going to get a new head careworker today. They're going to come around here to introduce themselves."

Gina said, "Do you know who it is?"

"No, but I do know that they're going to enforce some new rules here." He left the office and bumped into Tracy Beaker. "Hi Tracy. Can you get all of the kids into the living room by 10 O'clock to meet their new head careworker?"

The doorbell rang. "Looks like they're early," commented Tracy. She and Mike went to the door.

Cue: Dramatic music.

Mike opened the door and the person behind looked at him and Tracy. "Tracy Beaker what on Earth are you still doing here?"

Tracy's face returned to the same expression as it did when she saw Justine Littlewood at the door. "Elaine Boyack?"

* * *

In the office, Elaine and Tracy were speaking consecutively. Elaine said, "I thought that you were a writer. As soon as your book came out in the summer of 2009, I believed that you became a full-time writer, not working in a care home." Elaine looked her flustered self. Wearing tatty clothes and cheap make-up. Her hair was longer than it had been 7 years ago, almost reaching her shoulders.

"Well I first worked here for a few months because I needed to earn some money while my books were being sold. I got offered a full-time writing job but rejected it to work here."

Elaine rubbed her eyes, making some of her eyeliner smudge. "I must be mad," she started, "to actually see Tracy 'Tantrum' Beaker work in the place she hated living in."

Mike joined the conversation. "Elaine, what brings you here? I've got a meeting with the kids in..." he checked the clock, "...15 minutes."

Elaine lifted her briefcase. "Oh didn't you get the message?" Tracy and Mike looked at each other. "I am the new head careworker.

* * *

Elaine had a meeting with the residents of Elm Tree House. "And as you know, Mike is not going to be the only head careworker here. It will be me as well, and I will take a lot of measures to make sure that all of you are happy here." She left to go to the office while the kids looked at her.

"Who was that dopey woman?" asked Tyler.

Tee said, "She said that her name was Miss Boyack. I heard that name somewhere."

"That's because she's Elaine 'The Pain' Boyack," announced Tracy. "Remember? She was my social worker when I lived here. She came to Cam's wedding as well."

"She's the one who always told the kids _'I know it look all big and scary'_ before they came into the Dumping Ground," said Gus. "Page 12 of Tracy Beaker's book," he added to verify the source.

* * *

It was lunchtime. Tracy was about to leave the Dumping Ground. "Where do you think you're going Miss Beaker?" Tracy looked around and saw Elaine.

"I'm going out for lunch, like I usually do."

"Not anymore you're not. You have lunch here from now on, and then you have to help me write a letter to Sylvan Lodge explaining the need for an extra careworker there."

Tracy complained. "But I'm meant to be meeting with my boyfriend!" Elaine lifted her clipboard. "Tracy. You are at work right now. If you want to meet your boyfriend, you do that in your free time."

Tracy stamped down to the kitchen. "Miss Beaker's still got her temper," Elaine remarked.

Tracy was having lunch at the Dumping Ground. "I thought you were meeting Seth," remarked Carmen.

"That's what I thought until Elaine 'No Brain' muscled in." She sighed. "Oh I suppose I better call him." She took her phone from out of her pocket and called Seth. "Hi Seth. Sorry, but I can't come..."

Elaine snatched the phone from Tracy's hand. "No phone calls at lunch time. In fact, no social phone calls by careworkers at all in this house."

Harry whispered to Tracy, "Jeff doesn't like Elaine."

Carmen said, "I thought you said that Elaine was a pushover."

Tracy replied, "She used to be. Now that she's a careworker, she thinks that she's got all the power."

* * *

Tracy was in the office with Elaine, who was looking through some files in the drawer. "So Tracy, just type up the letter and write about the job vacancy for a position in the Sylvan Lodge care home." Tracy said, "I thought I was meant to be helping YOU write the letter."

Elaine looked up at Tracy from the other side of the room. "I'm busy, right now. I just read through Tee and Johnny's files because I heard of the perfect foster parents for them. However, before they actually meet them, I'm going to have to start an action therapy plan for Johnny."

Tracy got up from the laptop. "You can't do that. It was a disaster nearly ten years ago, remember? And you haven't even told Jonny yet. He'll be angry that you're starting therapy sessions for him." Elaine said, "Johnny is never going to get fostered if he doesn't sort out his behaviour."

Tracy started to say, "Johnny is a good kid. Anyway, he's not the worst around here, what about Elektra?"

"I doubt Elektra can ever be out of here before she's 16. If you ask me, I'd send her to the halfway house right now."

Tracy folded her arms. "And yet you could still get gang leaders like Amber with the perfect parents." Elaine started to leave the room. "Just carry on with that letter. When you've finished, print it and send it off this evening."

Tracy slammed open her laptop. Looking at the blank screen, an idea came to her.

Elaine went into the kitchen, where she saw Gina eating. "Mrs. Conway!" Elaine scolded. "Lunch is over. No snacking; you should be doing some work."

Gina said, "It's just a cupcake. Besides, there is no work to be done right now."

Elaine spoke up. "You can't just stand there doing nothing, I want you to go to the lounge and iron the girls' clothes."

"In here, we let the children do their own ironing."

Elaine replied, "Well they can't do that now, I'm calling a house meeting with all the residents about fostering opportunities." She turned to Mike who was entering the kitchen. "I expect you to be at the meeting too."

Elaine gathered the kids around in the lounge. She had a flip chart beside her, filled with some drawings of stickmen next to each other, as if they were part of a family. Elaine handed a pile of papers wrapped with two elastic bands to Mike. "Give this out to everyone." Mike obliged, while the children opened the leaflets that were given to them.

Elektra stared at the front page, reading the title. "Make sure you get fostered... unless you want to be a dosser?"

Elaine said, "Exactly. This is my new leaflet that will be present in every care home in the UK. We plan a weekly meeting of foster parents to come in to pick the kids that they want."

"We're not prizes in a fairground, they can't just choose whoever they'd like," commented Rick. Johnny said, "Shut up." He spoke to Tee. "This could be our chance on getting fostered. If they're coming every week, then someone will want us."

"Silence!" shouted Elaine. "Before they choose, they have to read all your files."

"Rubbish!" said Carmen. "Those are our private files. You can't let them read those."

"And I am the head careworker, so I decide what happens."

Mike interrupted, "No Elaine, maybe they're right." Elaine said, "Shh. This is a meeting. If you want to talk you raise your hand."

Cue music: Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus. Cartoon Elaine is giant compared to everyone else and is guiding couples, presumably foster parents to the Dumping Ground. The couples are randomly grabbing the kids from there and carrying them away to their house. Elaine scribbles over the Elm Tree House, which now reveals to say "Elaine Tree House".

Back to the lounge, Elaine turns over another page of the flip chart which shows smiling faces. Elaine starts to rap:

"Living in a care home

Is like drinking bath foam

You want to get out

You wanna scream and shout

But Elaine's your man

And she's got a plan

Cos she's not monster

She's gonna get you fostered!"

Mike was the only one who clapped while the kids just looked at Elaine, all thinking the same thing: Whatever.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Tyler. Everyone left the room, and then Elaine looked at Mike. "I think they all liked me."

Elektra went to Tyler's room. "Tyler, can you help me with something?" Tyler got out from his bed. "What is it?

"I've got a big bucket of cold water and I want to throw it out of my window, but it's too heavy, so I can't life it on my own. Can you do it?" Tyler asked her, "How much to do it?"

"£1". Elektra saw Tyler's expression. "OK £3. Come, let's go."

* * *

Tracy had an envelope with the letter that she had printed. She left the office and saw Elaine leaving the living room. "Elaine, I printed the letter you wanted for Sylvan Lodge. Do you want to post it? No, let me."

Elaine took the envelope from Tracy. "I'll do it, thank you. Why did you glue the envelope already? I haven't even read your letter yet."

Tracy thought of a lie. "Um. I checked with Gina and she said that the letter was good enough." Elaine looked at Tracy. "I'm going to have to trust you on this, Beaker."

Tracy went to the door and opened it for Elaine. Elaine went out and turned right and walked straight on.

At the same time, Elektra looked out of her window and saw Elaine walking outside. "Tyler, just pour all the water out of the bucket now."

"Money first."

"Hold on. You pour it out while I get the money." She turned to her drawing and found her purse under her copy of a DVD called "Thirteen". She took the purse and went to the other window to the left of Tyler. "Now!"

Tyler poured the contents of the bucket which dropped outside and Elektra stuck her heard out of the other window. She laughed when she saw Elaine being covered and drenched with the immense amount of cold water. Tyler put down the bucket. "Is someone out there?"

He looked out of the window and saw Elaine screaming at the top of her lungs. "WHO DID THAT?" she screamed. She looked up and saw Tyler directly above her. "Tyler!"

Tyler complained, "No—I didn't know you were there—it was Elektra's idea!"

Elaine saw Elektra at the other window. "You two are going to get so punished! Tyler, you're on washing-up duty for the next two months and Elektra, you're going to a halfway house next week."

Elektra gaped at Elaine. "What?" She turned to Tyler. "I'm not paying you." She pushed him out of her room.

Downstairs, Tracy was advising Elaine. "Go inside and dry yourself. You can't send the letter now; it's too soggy. I'll print another one and send it myself." Elaine followed Tracy inside, forming a wet trail.

* * *

Tyler went up to Tracy who was in the office using the laptop. "Tracy, you've got to get rid of her"

Tracy said, "Elaine already said that Elektra's leaving next week. But—"

"Not Elektra. I mean Elaine; she's the worst careworker I've ever had. Even worse than you." Tracy glared at him. "I'm joking."

Tracy said, "Don't worry. I've got a plan. Let me just print this letter."

* * *

The next morning, Tracy arrived at Elm Tree House. She was met by Elektra. "When you gonna get rid of her? I don't wanna go to a halfway house just yet."

"Never mind the halfway house, she should be gone by today."

Tracy walked to the kitchen where she saw Gus. "Tracy. I don't like Elaine. She was in the shower for the whole evening which meant that I couldn't have any Just-In-Cases."

"Alright. My plan should work. I hope it does."

Tracy went upstairs and saw Carmen. "Tracy! Elaine "The insane" took away my phone because I was calling Sapphire last night, Make her leave the same way you did when everyone had the bug." Tracy smiled. "She'll be gone. Just you wait."

Tracy walked past Carmen and saw Harry. "Tracy Jeff hates Elaine because—"

"Oh all right!" Tracy said, "Don't tell me your troubles; she'll be gone by 12:00PM today."

Mike was in the office with Elaine when the phone rang. Mike picked it up. "Hello? Yes she's here." He covered the phone. "It's for you."

He handed it to Elaine. Tracy came in. She watched Elaine, who was saying, "Yes, that's me. Sylvan lodge? Yes there was a letter sent. Me? But I'm working here. Badly behaved children thee? Head careworker? Oh, yes, I'll be there as soon as possible."

She put down the phone. "Tracy Beaker, you scheming whatsit. You sent a different type of letter, didn't you?"

Tracy smiled as if she were a superstar. "Of course. But Elaine, I got you a better job. I heard that Sylvan Lodge keeps earplugs for the careworkers in case the kids are too loud."

Elaine gave a look to Tracy and said "Bye" to Mike. She took her briefcase and went out of the front door. Everyone from the Elm Tree House watched her leave.

"Bye, Elaine the Pain!" everyone shouted.

"Come back to visit!" called Mike.

"Or not!" retorted Gina.

Everyone turned to Tracy. "How did you do it?"

Tracy said, "Well, Elaine told me to send a letter explaining the need for a new careworker in the other care home, Sylvan Lodge. I got the idea of sending her there, so I wrote a different letter."

"What did it say?" asked frank.

Tracy got out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Here's a copy:

'_Dear Sir/madam, This is Elaine Boyack writing to let you know about my interest in becoming the new head careworker for sylvan lodge, I have worked as a social worker for the past 13 years and have been able to get even tough kids like Tracy Beaker adopted. My career as a social worker had been very successful and I think that my ideal job would be the head careworker for Sylvan lodge. I can deal with the toughest kids because I have integrity and the experience with working with many children throughout my life. I hope that you have the willingness to employ me as a worker in Sylvan Lodge because I can make it a better place. Yours truthfully, Elaine Boyack.'_"

"That was clever Tracy," said Gina.

"You're the best at scheming Tracy," said Carmen.

Everyone cheered for her, especially Elektra and Tyler since their punishments were annulled.

**So what did you think about this?**


End file.
